Entre dos amores
by Marianam
Summary: Ella pidió un deseo... conocer el verdadero amor pero se encuentra entre dos amores. Deberá elegir y llegado el momento alguien saldrá lastimado. Tu a quien elegirías?


ENTRE DOS AMORES

Ella pidió un deseo: conocer al amor de su vida. Su deseo fue concedido pero el destino hizo que se enamorara de dos hombres.

Cómo saber cuál es el verdadero amor? Cómo seguir a su corazón sin lastimar a nadie?

Llegado el momento ella deberá elegir. Tu a quien elegirías?

CAPITULO UNO: Deseo concedido

La noche era fría, con una leve brisa que alzaba la cabellera negra de la muchacha, se encontraba en su balcón observando la nieve caer, sumergida en sus pensamientos con la vista perdida en el negro firmamento cuando vio cruzar por el cielo una estrella fugaz.

- Se supone que debo pedir un deseo? – Se preguntó en voz alta – Cómo si fuera cierto si esas cosas fueran ciertas - sonrió.

- Pero si lo fuera – siguió – que pediría? Uhmmm – en ese momento recordó a ese joven tan apuesto, 5 años mayor que ella pero que siempre la vio como una niña - deseo conocer el verdadero amor… un hombre que me ame sólo a mi… deseo conocer al amor de mi vida – dijo al fin.

- Pero que ilusa soy… tales cosas no existen – dijo riendo y entró nuevamente a su cuarto.

Ya estaba lista, hacía rato que lo estaba porque se maquillaba apenas y llevaba el cabello suelto. Solo le faltaba el tapado cuando escuchó la voz de su padre:

- Kagome hija, llegaremos tarde, estas lista ya? – Dijo mirando ansioso el reloj.

- Si papá, ya estoy lista – Respondió mientras bajaba de su cuarto en la planta superior de la mansión de los Higurashi. Una de las más elegantes de la zona, sin ser la más ostentosa, ubicada en Brooklyn Heights, Nueva York.

- Estás hermosa hija… te pareces tanto a tu madre. Causarás sensación esta noche entre los jóvenes – Comentó con nostalgia.

Se sentía sumamente orgulloso de ella, la había criado solo, ya que su esposa murió en el alumbramiento y había hecho de ella una excelente persona. Con sólo 23 años ya era abogada y había dejado todo en Tokio para cuidar de él en esta nueva vida que deseaba comenzar en Nueva York, donde se encontraba su viejo y querido amigo, con quien se había asociado hacía muchos años, en una cadena de restaurantes y hoteles de renombre mundial.

- Yaaaa papá, dices eso porque me quieres – dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su brazo.

Ella reconocía que era atractiva, sobretodo en los últimos años se había convertido en toda una mujer. Sin embargo, sabía que si en algo no tenía suerte, era en el amor. La mayoría de los hombres sólo se fijaban en su físico y buscaban sólo sexo.

Nunca se había enamorado, novios si, pero no había sentido amor por ninguno de ellos. Aún así nunca pudo olvidar a aquel joven… hijo de un amigo de su padre, era un tanto engreído ya que todas las jóvenes suspiraban por el y ella no era la excepción, pero era solo una niña para el… la llevaba de paseo por compromiso cuando su padre se lo ordenaba. Seguramente volvería a verlo, ya que vivía también en Nueva York.

Se preparaba para salir, tenía una de esas odiosas reuniones sociales, las detestaba, pero no tenía más remedio que asistir se trataba de los Miller amigos de la familia.

Estaba vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca con finas rayas y una corbata azul oscura, tomó su sobretodo también negro y partió.

Una vez dentro de su convertible azul recordó, como si se tratara de una cosa más, que debía pasar por su novia, la no tan respetable Kagura Morinawa.

Las cosas entre ellos nunca estuvieron del todo bien. Hacía 2 años ya que salían… Porque? Ni el lo sabía, era una mujer muy linda, no podía negarlo, pero tenían poco y nada en común, se llevaban como perro y gato, era extremadamente celosa y no era aceptada por su familia o amigos.

Tenía 28 años y había pasado la mitad de su vida estudiando, perfeccionándose en Economía, Ciencias Políticas, Comercio Exterior y todo aquello que le sirviera para que el día de mañana pudiera hacerse cargo de la importantísima compañía que les pertenecía "Kaze Corporation" dueña de una cadena de hoteles y restaurantes (en sociedad con los Higurashi) y un sin fin de empresas más.

Recogió a Kagura, quien vestía un vestido negro largo bastante escotado y descubierto en la espalda, y siguieron rumbo a la mansión de los Miller.

- … No podemos ir a otro lado? – preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

- Ya te dije que tu no tenías que ir, el obligado era yo – respondió de mala gana. Es que cuantas veces habían discutido el tema? Muchas. Porque tenía que venir si no quería.

- Lo que pasa es que quería estar contigo pero está bien… no tiene tanta importancia, además mis amigas estarán allí – Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

El viaje continuó en silencio. No tenía ganas de hablar con ella, estaba cansado pero no sabía como terminar con esa relación casi enfermiza que los unía. Sólo el sexo era lo que tenían en común, aunque ella dijera que lo amaba.

Era una humilde casa de Brooklyn, la señora se encontraba tejiendo, era tarde ya pero su hijo llegaría a visitarla en cualquier momento.

- Mamá, soy yo – Dijo cansado cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- Oh hijo, pero mira la hora, recién sales? – Dijo preocupada.

- Si mamá estoy haciendo guardias porque hay poco personal en la clínica, pero no te preocupes contrataran más gente y podré volver a mi antiguo horario – Dijo con una sonrisa - Necesitas que te compre algo mamá?

- Bueno ya que preguntas – dijo sonriendo – necesito pan y leche, el almacén de la otra cuadra todavía debes estar abierto. Te preparo mientras, algo de comer. Te parece?

- Me parece perfecto – Dijo él mientras de le hacia agua la boca recordando los platillos que su mamá le preparaba cuando venía de visita. Se puso la campera con capucha y salió.

Amaba a su hijo y sufría al verlo llegar tan cansado de su trabajo. Tenía 26 años, se había recibido hace 2 de médico cirujano como el mejor de su clase, pagándose los estudios con el sueldo de dos trabajos.

Estaba muy orgullosa de el y quería lo mejor para él, que fuera feliz y encontrara alguien a quien amar, no como ella que cargaba con una triste historia de amor…

Sabía que el destino le deparaba a alguien especial para su hijo por eso no se preocupaba, todo llega en la vida, decía y no creía en las casualidades todo pasa por algo y definitivamente esa noche algo iba a pasar.

Trataba de pasar siempre que podía por la casa de su madre, cuando no salía muy tarde. La admiraba, ella lo había criado sin ayuda y nunca le hizo faltar nada a pesar de encontrarse en un mundo nuevo, como ella le decía a Nueva York, porque llegó embarazada a la ciudad, sin dudas extrañaría Sáitama, su ciudad natal, pero nunca volvió y la entristecía hablar de ello, así que sabía poco y nada, de su papá menos aún.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, para ir al almacén, cuando vio como un imprudente conductor embestía a un pobre animalito y lo dejaba tirado a un costado. Todos seguían su alocada carrera por la avenida, salvo una limosina que frenó un poco más adelante. El cruzó la calle casi sin mirar y atendió al perro.

En el auto la joven se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada:

- Raúl, frena por favor que no viste que hirieron a un pobre animal?

- Por favor hija, llegaremos tarde, ese joven ya lo está atendiendo – Dijo mirando nuevamente el reloj. Detestaba llegar tarde.

- Papá, por favor será sólo un momento si? – Suplicó. Alzó su pequeña cartera y bajó. Conocía la debilidad de su hija por los animales y su gran corazón.

Se acercó al hombre que lo estaba atendiendo inclinándose un poco.

- Disculpe… señor?

El joven alzó la vista y vio un ángel? Bueno eso creyó ver, era hermosa y que voz tan dulce tenía.

- Buenas noches señor… disculpe, sólo quería saber si estaba bien el cachorro.

- Buenas noches señorita, no se preocupe parece que está bien, sólo recibió un pequeño golpe - Respondió tratando de salir de su perplejidad.

Ella no podía verlo bien, era de noche y el llevaba esa capucha, pero si notó sus ojos que llamativos eran, parecían de color ámbar? Parecía muy apuesto, se sintió atraída por esos ojos... Eran tan expresivos…

- Yo creo que aún así tendríamos que llevarlo a una veterinaria no le parece? es sólo un cachorrito – dijo mirando con dulzura al animal.

- Tendríamos? – comentó sorprendido - Me parece que la están llamando – Dijo señalando la limosina - Me imagino que se dirige a una fiesta, no se preocupe yo me ocupo.

- Ahh si, ese es mi papá – dijo al girar y hacer un gesto para que esperara un rato mas – Si me dirigía a una fiesta pero no puedo dejar esto así, hagamos una cosa yo le daré ... – dijo tomando su cartera.

- No señorita – dijo el.

Sus palabras se escucharon demasiado cerca, no supo en que momento el joven se había incorporado, pero estaba a su lado y había puesto su mano sobre la de ella.

- No se preocupe, no necesito dinero… verá soy doctor y puedo decirle que el cachorro estará bien y para que se quede tranquila le prometo que lo llevaré a la clínica donde trabajo y le haré algunos estudios, Ud. podrá visitarlo, si le parece – Dijo asegurándose por lo menos, el volver a verla, aunque una mujer tan fina y elegante como ella no se fijaría en una persona tan humilde como el.

- Ahhh! No quise faltarle el respeto con lo del dinero, pensará que tratamos de arreglar todo con dinero no? - Dijo avergonzada y sonrojada.

- No se preocupe, no pensé eso de Ud. al contrario… solo pensó en el bienestar del cachorro – Dijo mientras alzaba al animalito – Trabajo en la clínica "Santa Mónica", pase Ud. cuando quiera – siguió, pero fue interrumpido por el padre de la joven que cansado de esperar la tomó del brazo y se la llevaba casi a la rastra.

- Pasaré, se lo prometo – dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de su padre.

- Pero papá, que vergüenza me hiciste pasar con ese joven – Dijo mientras seguía protestando dentro del auto.

El joven quedó anonadado mirando la limosina y pensando en esa bella joven.

- Pero que tonto soy – pensó en voz alta - no pregunté su nombre ni le di el mío.

Otro joven que se acercó en una moto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Hey Inuyasha, que haces aquí?... Y ese perro?

- Kouga… amigo mío… acabo de enamorarme – Suspiró.

- De quien?... De ese cachorro?... Porque yo no veo a nadie más. O acaso de alguna damisela que te vio y salio corriendo? – Dijo sonriendo el morocho de ojos azules.

- Jaja – Rió en forma burlona – Pero que gracioso eres… Venga Kouga ayúdame a llevar a este pobre animal a la clínica y en el camino te cuento vale?

- Está bien – dijo con pocas ganas – y como se llama nuestro nuevo amigo?

- Es una ella y la llamare ángel, porque es lo que vi esta noche… un hermoso ángel – Dijo recordándola.

HASTA AQUÍ PRIMER CAPITULO PUBLICADO EL 03/03/08


End file.
